


The true Goblin Gold

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Changelings, Heats, Lactation Kink, M/M, Moreg, Mpreg, Multi, One-Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Slutty Harry, Subs, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: To pay back the goblins Harry is spelled into goblin form for a year... he just didn’t realize that he’d end as a rare sub goblin and the super rare fertile. Oh.. while male... he was also in heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but teh fanfic, thsi fanfic wa swritten super late at night so i apolize for anything slightly.. weirder then usual

Harry had known that paying back the goblins would not be easy, after all he had broken in and stole from them and caused countless damage. A hundred years ago such a thing would have ended with his death or war, instead the goblins had a different idea.

 

For a year a potion would turn him into a goblin unrecognizable to humans and work at the bank, after the year was over he’d return his dept paid.

 

He had arranged things so no one would realize he wouldn’t be available before he went, claiming a year or two of travel with nothing to do with the magical world.

 

The potion the gave him was a shifting brownish-red and smelt of rust.

 

“It seems so innocent,” Harry said looking at the potion inside, he was in the deeper parts of the bank as he would change more private here. With a sigh he titled his head, the liquid seemed to both burn and freeze his throat and land like a slid mass in his stomach.

 

Then he could only scream.

 

Blackness quickly claimed him.

 

OoOoO

 

He woke to a body stiff and unfamiliar feeling, and Harry knew his body wasn’t human at the moment.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see a stone room with carved walls, a crackling fireplace was to the left of the bed he rested on. Slowly he climbed out almost not noticing eh didn’t have to have his glasses to see, he slowly walked across the room to where he could see a mirror.

 

The goblin there was not like the ones he saw in the bank, the body was still small but was slim and grace, the ears slimmer and the eyes weer a molten gold. His hair now fell to the small of his back, the only recognizable thing of his reflection was a small faded scar he was well known for.

 

Suddenly a smell entered his nose, and he burned.. a wonderful burning inside him.

 

The door opened, Harry jumped forward.

 

OoOoO

 

Ragnok could only blink as another mouth invaded his own, the sweet molten smell of a ripe fertile sub entered his nose. He had gone to meet the transformed human after a panicked healer had come to him after the potion finished, he hadn’t expected to find the rare jewel of a fertile goblin. Female goblins were rare and rarely fertile, but a male sub were treasured as they were always fertile and usually had harems.

 

It should have been impossible for the human to become such a treasure, but the beautiful form of a sub could not be ignored. Nor the smell of full on heat, and he was only a man long without a mate and the subs magic screamed at him to move.

 

Pulling the sub into the healing chamber he closed and locked the door, his eyes widened as the changelings magic pulled there garments off them.

 

“I had not expected this,” Ragnok said, looking into molten eyes glazed in heat. Soon he had the changeling on the bed there delightful ass ready, he thrust his hardening mast into that tight virgin hole. And oh... the changeling really was a virgin, with the stories coming from the human school he’d expected the hero to at least have had some.

 

The teen arched underneath him as he pounded deep within, hitting the sweet spot multiple times once he found it. Harry gasped underneath him and Ragnok paused, as he felt the magic inside the teen climax. And he released, his fertile seed flooding the subs too ready body.

 

A few moments later the teen whined at him, well now.. he’d thought the boys first mating heat would have exhausted him.

 

“Lets see how fat with seed i can get you” he purred, the subs heat scent carry him into a mating frenzy.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry slowly came too. Sticky, how and all too satisfied. He didn’t know how long it had been, but the heat had only giving him rare times of non sexy times.

 

Oh, Ragnok had managed to explain much in those short rare moments when Harry wasn’t enjoying having his ass pounded.

 

His... form had been a surprise to everyone, and harry to his shock even now while not in heat had enjoyed it.

 

Somewhere along the line he’d been moved to Ragnoks chambers.. or rather palace, he’d had no idea that the large goblin was king of England Gobins.

 

It took him a moment to realize he didn’t burn with heat, to have himself filed with life giving seed.

 

Goblins didn’t go out of heat unless they carried.

 

Harry didn’t know how to feel about the fact he was pregnant.

 

Slipping out of bed and Ragnoks embrace he slipped to the bathroom, his naked cum covered form reflecting from a mirror. His stomach protruded from cum, magic the only thing keeping all of the seed inside his body creating it. He touched it, wondering what he would look like as he swelled with child, and the child would be a goblin since at the moment he was a goblin.

 

He reflection showed Ragnok entering the bathroom, the elder Goblin looked at his cum splattered body with pride. Specially since it was ll his, as he’d been the only one the sub had allowed to claim.

 

“We learned Goblin pregnancies are only a month long, and the babies grow to children in weeks.

 

“It’s true, its survival thing, as very few Goblins are fertile so those that are have quick pregnancies,” Ragnok told him.

 

“This... will be interesting, after all we all know what should have happened with the potion,” Harry said.

 

OoOoO

 

In a month Harry swelled, swelled so large he could barely walk. He also learned that subs during teh first pregnancies grew teats, multiple. Also that Ragnok had a kink to drink the milk from the multiple teats, and had a kink of pregnancy sex.

 

Next to humans, Gobins had pain free pregnancies, no weird cravings or false labours. What Harry didn’t enjoy was the forming of the new opening that grew behind his penis and balls, where the babies would come.

 

And it would be babies, as Gobins rarely didn’t carry multiples with there few fertile carriers male or female.

 

Human females would be so jealous as Goblin babies slid out without any pain, there tiny bodies just seemed to pop out.

 

Harry could only stare at the five goblin babes he’d giving birth two, Ragnok was rather proud that while all five were male two were subs. Which was shocking, as it could be hundreds of years between fertile carriers were born.

 

He cried a bit as they fed, something inside of him healed knowing he had a family.

 

OoOoO

 

Three weeks later his babies looked around ten and would stay that way for years, and began there education.

 

Three days later Harry fell into heat.

 

This time he had multiple mates, since it was rare a sub had a single mate. Harry didn’t care as the heat dragged him under, last time one mate had been enough since his body was still adjusting to the changeover potion.

 

OoOoO

 

When the year ended Harry left the bank, his.. sentence had been very interesting.

 

He’d carried six times, leaving the Goblins quite a legacy of children and multiple subs.

 

It was almost a shock when he didn’t go into heat, and he felt weird returning to the magical human world. His body had not quite changed back to normal when the potion ended, he still had a magical womb and the passage behind his balls.

 

He woke up many times from dreams that left him hard, dreams of Ragnok and the others filling him.

 

But he couldn’t go back, after all Harry Potter had a life and sooner or later would have to have human children.

 

Two years later Harry was moving on in his life, and even started dating rather seriously an older man.

 

Garkon was such a sweet man, a strong wizard that seriously his attitude reminded him of his goblin mates.

 

It was seven months into there relationship when they finally did the deed, and Harry stared in shock at the white haired black eyed man as they finished.

 

“Ragnok,” he said as several clues finally fell into place.

 

“Hello Treasure,” Garkon.. no Ragnok purred as he climbed the wizard sub.

 

“But... your human... what about your Goblin duties,” Hary said shocked.

 

“I’ve retired, one of my eldest has taken the throne. And nothing is holding me there. And now I don’t have to share you,” Ragnok smirked kissing him.

 

And being human is interesting, and you gave me many children and gave my people hope with so many subs, and now.. its Harry Potter the humans time.. your mine and i can’t wait to see you heavy with my children again,” the changeling purred.

 

While no longer having heats, Harry quickly showed to be still very fertile with how fast he became pregnant. No one was surprised when they married.

 

In the years to come, harry was just glad he rarely carried multiples as a human.

 

END


End file.
